


a hundred jewels between teeth

by MercyBuckets



Series: we're on each other's team [2]
Category: Killjoys (TV), Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Female Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Assassination, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyBuckets/pseuds/MercyBuckets
Summary: Dutch has a lot of problems. Sadly, poison is her last resort, not her first.Killjoys & 7kpp Fusion





	a hundred jewels between teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



* * *

 

Dutch glances around the room to preserve her dignity before flopping down on the bed. She feels like screaming. She knew the matchmaker would be hard but she’d rather face Khylen than listen to another tirade on how useless and incompetent she is. Khylen, who is not going to be happy about this latest failure. Her hands ache in remembrance of her last punishment. At least she has a chance to make this right. Three weeks to do what she does best.

‘Is the pity party over or should I come back later?’

Dutch starts a little in spite of herself. Bellus has this way of just appearing out of thin air. Dutch gives the older woman a sarcastic smile.  ‘I thought I’d mope until dinner.’

Bellus swats her. Dutch holds back a flinch— Khylen would be proud— but Bellus’ lips tighten and Dutch has the absurd feeling that the woman can see behind her mask.

‘What do you want?’ she deflects.

‘Your invitations are here, your ladyship.’ Bellus’ voice is as dry as a desert.

There is an uncomfortable beat of silence before Dutch gives in. ‘Well?’

‘The younger Jaqobis has invited you for a walk in the gardens. The older one has extended an invitation to train with him. Fancy Lee, the delegate from Jiyal would like to play a game of chess. Alvis Akari has invited you to ‘go exploring.’ Lord Preemadesh wishes to know where you purchased your earrings and Delle Kendry wishes for you to join her for tea.’

Dutch blinks. ‘I suppose it would be in bad taste to poison her.’

‘Assuming she doesn’t try to poison you first.’

Dutch huffs a laugh. ‘Yes to all of them. I need to get a feel for people one on one. The earrings were a gift from Hise.’

That was mostly true, they were from Hise. As a reward from Khylen for killing a high ranking captain, she was allowed to keep them from her disguise. Trees, she misses him as much as she hate him.

‘You better be planning on holding a tea yourself too,’ says Bellus. ‘You need to show Kendry that you aren’t like those little puppets she surrounds herself with. You need to show her up in public.’

‘Fine,’ says Dutch. ‘Send the invitations. But if this doesn’t work I reserve the right to poison her.’


End file.
